


The Call

by softswans



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA - Freeform, lil babbus, poor Ziva lil bby needs a hug, prompt, ziva needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softswans/pseuds/softswans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva sees Tony get shot on live national television, and she doesn't know he's wearing a vest. -Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

It's by chance when she sees it with her aunts. They're sitting down, talking amiably, the tv on silently in the background, muted. She happens to turn her head to it during a lull in the conversation, and that's when she sees him. Tony. On national television. Without a vest. Her breath catches in her throat, a choked gasp escaping her, forgetting her aunts around her. She's too shocked in seeing him on the television to initially notice the gun pointed at his chest, until the faraway voice of her aunt reaches her, fraught with worry, and Ziva realises that there's a gun trained on Tony. Her Tony. And she wasn't there, she couldn't save him. She scrambles for the remote, her fingers trembling as she unmuted the television, watching the screen intensely. She scans the screen for Gibbs, because Gibbs can fix everything, but he's nowhere to be seen.

It all happens in slow motion after that.

Even muffled by the sound speakers of the television, the gunshot echoes horribly in her ears, and she watches Tony fall to the floor. She doesn't notice when the shooter is brought away in cuffs because she's watching Tony and he isn't moving. He's. Not. Getting. Up. She begins to shake, and what seems like hordes of people converge around Tony, blocking him from view and she can't see him.

Strong hands pull her up (when did she get on the floor?), and a phone is pressed into her hand, with the instruction to call him. Tears are already running freely down her cheeks now, and she's desperately hoping he's going to pick up, that what she just watched wasn't real, but there's no answer and she hears his voice through the phone.

"This is Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. It seems I am otherwise occupied at the moment, please leave a message."

And that's when she feels a part of her break. She looks up blindly to her aunts, lost because he got shot and he's not answering and at this point she doesn't care that she's probably rambling aloud because he _can't_ die on her. Not now. 

A thought hits her to call McGee, and an overwhelming feeling of dread fills her when he picks up, fearing the worst. She struggles to find the right thing to say, and before she realises it, she's speaking, terrified, her voice betraying her panic.

"MCGEE? I-I SAW HIM GET SHOT, I-"

And then she's cut off by a pained voice, and her heart leaps because she knows his voice anywhere.

"Hey, Zi." He greets, and she sucks in a breath. Tony. And she's thinking 'how?' and she must be saying it too, because she hears him say he _was_ wearing a vest.

And then she grips the phone tighter, a choked, strangled sob forcing its way up her throat, and she's whispering his name over and over because he's _alive_.


End file.
